


Hypos and Jim's Shitty Immune System

by mad_hatter_9306



Series: stupid mckirk soulmate au [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: (guys i'm legit just tyuping soulmate in and selecting all that apply from the pop-up list), (spoiler: it sucks), Academy Era, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anyways, Hypos, James T. Kirk's Immune System, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Star Trek (2009) - Freeform, again!, because bones, really it's the bit right at the start, technically, when leo drags jim onto the ship, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306
Summary: A sequel to the stupid soulmate AU I did a few months ago. Inspired by that scene where Leo gives Jim a vaccine, and Jim reacts badly.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: stupid mckirk soulmate au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095275
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Hypos and Jim's Shitty Immune System

**Author's Note:**

> yo. it's me. so i rewatched the star trek reboot movies this christmas. they were good. and anyways, i saw something ive never noticed before. when they're on the shuttle, after leo stabbed jim with the hypo, and then drags him onto the shuttle. jim says "i may throw up on you."
> 
> AWWWWW!!!!
> 
> so anyways i heard that line and then my brain wouldnt leave me alone til i wrote a sequel. here it is. enjoy.
> 
> oh wait no before i start! my fave thing right now is how they both react to the other saying "i may throw up on you." jim's all reaassuring and supportive, he says "i think these things are pretty safe." and then when jim says it, leo's like, "wow, jim, look at the cool starship!" ok now im doing the story.

"I may throw up on you."

Leonard ignored his soulmate in favor of staring out the window. "Look!"

Reluctantly, Jim leaned over to look out into space. As Leonard's had moments before, his jaw dropped open at the sight of the graceful _U.S.S. Enterprise._

Jim and Leonard had met three years prior when they had both boarded the same Starfleet shuttle to California. As Leonard was forced into a seat, already apologizing for his aviophobia, they had quickly discovered that they were soulmates. Leonard's neat cursive on Jim's wrist mirrored his apology: "I may throw up on you." Meanwhile, Jim's chicken-scratch, scrawled under Leonard's cuff, echoed his reassuring response: "I think these things are pretty safe. (At least, Jim had meant it to be reassuring. All he ended up doing was launch Leonard into a tirade about space and its dangers.)

Three years later, Jim was retaking the infamous _Kobayashi Maru_ test. After failing it a second time, he had become more subdued. He had spent less time at bars, drinking, flirting and fighting; instead, he stayed with Leonard, studying.

Well. Leonard thought he was studying. Jim cheerfully proved him wrong one bright afternoon, proclaiming that he was taking the _Kobayashi Maru_ again.

"No one goes back for seconds, much less thirds," Leonard told him.

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios," Jim shot back. "Now, I've gotta go study!"

Leonard scoffed. "Study, my ass." Jim skipped away, oblivious.

Jim had cheated, resetting the test so that it would play to his benefit. Leonard was unsurprised when they suspended him.

But Jim had looked so lost without an assignment. He had had that look on his face--the one that made it seem like he knew he was doing, when in fact he was clueless. Leonard knew he'd regret what he did next.

What he did next was grab Jim's arm, unceremoniously stick him with a vaccine so he'd display certain symptoms, and drag him onto a shuttle.

And now, here they were, Jim sweating and half-blind, on a shuttle that was speeding toward one of the newest starships the Federation had: the elegant _Enterprise,_ captained by Christopher Pike. Leonard planned to bring Jim to medbay, then give him a sedative before he could cause any more trouble.

Of course, Jim Kirk being Jim Kirk, nothing went according to plan.

first, Leonard misjudged when the sedative would wear off. He was busy with other things (such as, the job he had been assigned) when Jim shot up. "Lightning storm," he repeated from the ship-wide message sent out by Ensign Chekov.

Leonard was ready to give him another sedative, but Jim resisted. Then--

"Good god, man!"

"What?" Jim looked where Leonard was looking, down at his hands. He raised the puffed-up fingers to his face.

Leonard grabbed him by the shoulders, searching for the right hypo. But Jim had a mission of his own. "It's a trap, Bones! I gotta warn Capthain Pike! Whath happenin' tho my thongue?"

"Numb-tongue." Leonard couldn't believe their shitty luck.

"Numb-thongue?!"

"Yeah, and I could fix it if you'd just hold still!" Without thinking, Leonard leaned in and kissed Jim, then jabbed him with the proper antidote. He processed his instinctive actions as he watched Jim's fingers deflate. His face reddened, and he began stammering out an apology.

But then Jim grinned and kissed him back, and they both momentarily forgot about their impending doom.

**Author's Note:**

> ...but only momentarily. jim's got a one-track mind.
> 
> um, i'm probably gonna write another one sometime. when we watched into darkness, leo's line, "i hate this!" and jim's response, "i know you do!" just sorta screamed "SOULMATE AU" at me and idk why. also the ending where jim died. yeah.
> 
> side note, that beginning scene of into darkness is one of my favorite scenes in the trilogy because it really shows how they're both idiots. i love them so much.
> 
> hope you liked this, have a nice day!


End file.
